Returning to Ohona
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Stitch! the anime: Takes place at the ending of Training with Jumba. Jumba says something he soon regrets resulting in Stitch running away, when Jumba goes after him the two have a serious conversation resulting in Stitch making a big choice. For Lilo fans, not for Yuna fans.


A/N So I watched a couple of episodes of the Anime Stitch and honestly I hated it, well scratch that some of the episodes weren't all that bad I like the one were it was Stitch's birthday and the other episode I really liked is called Training with Jumba. Which is what this fic is about, Lilo will be mentioned just so you know.

Summery: Yuna bashing just cause i really don't like her character, takes place at the ending of Training with Jumba. Jumba says something he soon regrets resulting in Stitch running away, when Jumba goes after him the two have a serious conversation resulting in Stitch making a big choice.

Stitch and Jumba glared each other down, furry in both of their eye's. Pleakley and Yuna watched on the sidelines the girl shifted nervously.

"Now come on guy's" Yuna stepped up between her two friends, "you just saw the father and son making up".

"It'z not to be my fault* Jumba crossed his arms turning away from Stitch, "626 is Stubborn".

"Stupid head!" Stitch growled his arms crossing as well.

"Stop calling me that!" Jumba snapped fists clenching at his sides,

"Stupid head, stupid head, stupid head!" Stitch jumped up and down taunting him.

Jumba's face turned bright red a look of pure furry crossing his features, he was notorious to losing his temper, although he tried to keep it in check. It had been the last straw.

"No wonder Little girl left you!" Jumba snarled, realizing what he said at the last-minute.

The air was silent Pleakly stood there completely shocked while Yura covered her mouth with her hands.

Stitch's features went from taunting to broken in less than two seconds, his ears fell limply onto their sides, head bowing as his body started to tremble.

Jumba swallowed thickly self hate and guilt raising in the pit of his stomach, he knew better than to bring Lilo up like that. Even though Stitch and Yuna got along great, Jumba knew Stitch missed Lilo everyday and was still broken about her abandonment. And just like that Jumba his creator his suppose to be father, had basically thrown her abandonment right into Stitch's face.

Jumba took a step forward heart breaking as Stitch took two steps back, Stitch's paws clenched as unsheaded tears shown in Stitch's eye's.

Stitch said something audible a sharp gasp escaping Jumba's mouth before stitch turned and ran away into the bushes. Yuna watched Jumba's crumpled expression, allowing her legs to move now she walked over to Jumba who had a look of pain that Yuna had never seen.

"Jumba?" Yuna said tugging on his arm "what did he say".

"He hates me" Jumba whispered softly his eye's closing tightly, the creator took a deep breath his hand gently going to his face. "Whatz kind of idiot I isz, I knew how 626 felt about Lilo leaving him" a look of panic crossed the Creators features "I hasz to find him".

"I'll go to" Yuna went to walk forward only to have Pleakly place his hand on her shoulder.

"Jumba needs to do this on his own" Pleakly gave his friend a knowing look, "will go see you're Grandmother don't worry" Pleakly said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her away "Stitch will be fine".

"Well ok" Yuna said in a certian voice, she however trusted her two friends, besides the fact they knew Stitch better than she did.

Stitch ran he didn't know where he was going, what he was doing all he knew was he had to keep on running. Tears flew in the air behind him as it trickled down his cheek, as much as he wanted to he couldn't be angry with Jumba. Cause his creator was right it had been his fault Lilo had left him, it had to be it just had to be. When Lilo had first gotten a boyfriend he had been happy for her, she finally had been able to admit to Keonie that she was in love with him. Of course their age was somewhat 5 years difference give or take, but luckily since Nani had gotten to know him she had no problem with it.

David and Nani had finally gotten married, and according to Lilo who he had visited a few months ago she just recently had a baby. Stitch had been to much in thought to notice he was about to run off a ledge, he realized it a little to late.

"Naga Naga!" Stitch dug his claws into the dirt his body sliding across the ground, his ears laid back against his head as he started to go off the edge.

Stitch let out a yell of fear as he plummeted towards the icy water before, right at the last moment, before he hit the water he yelled out one word.

"Jumba!".

-  
A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will not concentrate on Yuna's character much, sorry I'm not a fan of her or the show except a few episodes at all.


End file.
